Question: $-\dfrac{4}{12} - \dfrac{9}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{4 \times 5}{12 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{9 \times 12}{5 \times 12}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{20}{60}} - {\dfrac{108}{60}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{20} - {108}}{60} $ $ = -\dfrac{128}{60}$